Hello, Wisconsin!
Hello, Wisconsin! is the first comic of the Sibling Rivalries series, as well as the first (non-chronologically) in the entire franchise. Plot "Hello, Wisconsin!" begins where Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction (released in 2014) left off, with the McReary Family leaving their old home in Vancouver, Canada and moving to their new home in Green Bay, Wisconsin. The protagonist, Patrick "Packie" McReary introduces to the reader to his siblings: Kate, his sister and the youngest of the family, who is apparently very spoiled; Gerry, one of his brothers, who is a big fan of football and Drew Brees; Derrick, another brother who is nerdy and likes math; last but not least is Francis, the oldest of the siblings, who is Packie's favorite, and looks up to him. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary Family * Patrick McReary ♥ * Francis McReary ♥ * Gerald McReary ♥ * Derrick McReary ♥ * Kate McReary ♥ * Maureen McReary ♥ * Mr. McReary ♣ Others * Joel Gonzales ♣ * Drew Brees ♣ Trivia/Goofs * This is the first comic of the main series, but it is not the first chronological comic of the franchise (that position is held by Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories). * Packie is much more rude in this comic compared to the others in the series, since he talks about how he is "stuck in a car with my idiot family" (later on, the line was changed to "weird family" to make him seem somewhat less mean). He then goes on to point out each of his siblings' flaws, except for Francis, whom he claims is the most normal siblings out of the five besides him. **Although Packie was rude towards his family in this comic, for the rest of the series, he is not, and it is shown that he really does love his siblings and has accepted them for who they are. * The first ever panel of the comic is an SUV going down a freeway from Canada to the USA (this scene also appeared at the end of Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction). * Packie is the first character seen in the series. * Gerry has the first spoken lines in the series: "Drew Brees is running, he's going, and...TOUCHDOWN!!", although Packie has the true first lines: "It's been a week since we left our home in British Colombia", but they are his thoughts. * Packie speaks the last out of the entire family, with his first spoken lines: "It's a shame dad's not here to share the house". * Kate is the first family member Packie introduces to the reader. * Running Gag: Francis saying he has to pee. * Someone gets hit in the face twice: Gerry when Francis throws the ball at him, and Packie at the end. *The title is a reference to the theme song of That '70s Show, where at the end someone shouts "Hello, Wisconsin!". *Cletus makes a cameo appearance as a sticker on a moving box. * The sign that says "Welcome To Green Bay" says "Population: 104, 779". This is the correct (estimated) population in 2013, the year this comic takes place in. * Packie was supposed to narrate the beginning of every comic in the series like he did in this comic. This idea, however, was scrapped by the next comic. The reason why Packie narrated the beginning of this comic was to simply introduce his family to the readers. * The name McReary was never explicitly mentioned in this comic, if would not be until the next comic where the characters' surnames are stated in the series. * In this comic, all of the characters have visible ears, but from "The McRearys Get Schooled!" all the way up to the Season 4 comic "The Step-Cousins Wilson", they are not drawn with ears. References Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics